


From Bets to Pizza.

by Queen_Anarchy



Series: From Bets to Pizza [1]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Aquabats, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The MC Bat Commander is searching for friendly Fan art on the internet, he comes across some "inappropriate" fan art.  (first post on AO3 hope y'all like it!!! and tell me what you think in the comments please!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bets to Pizza.

The Commander sat at a desk with his laptop searching for fan art to feed his vanity, when suddenly he finds a shipping between him and one of his teammates…  
He leaned back and glared at the screen “What the… Hey ‘Bones! C’mere and look at this!” he yelled back for the skinny long-haired man.

“What is it commander?”

“Do you see this?!”  
“Yeah… what about it?”

“It’s gross! What kind of fan draws this stuff?!”

“I think it’s cute!” he laughed and nudged The Commander

“Don’t be gross ‘Bones.” he scowled at him and clenched his fists.

He pushed The Commander aside and started typing on his laptop “If you think that’s gross then read this!”

The Commander squinted his eyes and stared at the screen, “WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S DISGUSTING-“

Eaglebones laughed and put a hand on The Commanders shoulder “I’m sorry…”

“WHY ARE OUR FANS SUCH PERVERTS?! That’s so gross!”

“No it’s not…”

“I-I would never do that!”

“Suuuuuure okay…”

“I BET YOU WOULDN’T EITHER!” he put a finger up and frowned at Eaglebones. 

“Yeah I would” he laughed and crossed his arms.

“I BET YOU ONE WHOLE PIZZA THAT YOU WOULD NEVER-“

 

Bones lifted up Commander’s chin and slipped his tongue into his mouth, with a hand on the back of his head forcing Commander to lean forward. He moaned as he flicked his tongue against the commander’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. He slowly traced The Commanders jaw while pulling away from his lips and opening his eyes. He smiled as he stared back at the marker mustache smudged on Commander’s upper lip. He stood up and began to laugh at the flushed face of his leader, “You owe me a pizza.” Sashaying out of the room he looked back at The Commander who was staring blankly at the screen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Commander opened the Battletram door and stepped onto the cold metal floor with a box of pizza in his hands. As he beheld the box he sighed and gathered his thoughts and the upcoming words about to be spoken “Why did he have to kiss me? I mean… I would have believed him if he had kissed anyone else… But why did he kiss ME!? He made it so awkward!” He shook his head as he made his way to the main hallway, behind him he heard fast and heavy footsteps.

“PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

He looked around and dodged the large teammate from pouncing on him “No Crash, this isn’t for the team, this is for Eaglebones…”

“AWWW MAN, WHY?!”

“Because he… I lost a bet… Don’t worry buddy we can get pizza later!”

“BUT I’M HUNGRY NOW!” The large man refrained from getting emotional and stormed away.

The Commander hollered back at Crash “Sorry Homie!”  
He walked slowly to the Meeting Room, where he knew Eaglebones would be. “I hope he doesn’t make it awkward again…” He pushed the button that opened the Meeting Room door and stepped in staring at the floor, catching a glimpse of Eaglebones’s shoes.

He gleamed as he sat at the table tuning his gorgeous Fender guitar when The Commander and his grimace caught the Guitarist’s attention “Hey Commander! I’m guessing that pizza is for me?”

Commander paused for a moment before he answered “Uhhh… yeah it is… cheese right?”

Eaglebones leaned his guitar against the table and hopped up to get his food “That’s right!” he stepped closer to the commander and cooed “Thank you…” he planted a warm, soft kiss on The Commander’s cheek and then rested his head on The Bat Commander’s shoulders.

He blushed and backed away from Eaglebones “Okay… I uhh- I gotta go do um- leader stuff… you’re welcome!” he rushed out of the room as quick as possible, covering his face and avoiding any eye contact. Bumping into Ricky didn’t help that.

“Hey commander! Are you okay? You look like you just got flashed by an old lady…”

“Uh, no I’m fine, I’m fine!” He wiped his cheek where bones had kissed him and closed his eyes “Thank you for asking.”  
“Thank you…” those words burned in his mind, he couldn’t stop replaying the scene in his head, it confused him.

“No problem dude! Just tell me if anything is wrong, I could totally help!”

“Not with this you can’t…” he mumbled.

“What was that?” 

“Oh, nothing.” He shuffled past Ricky in the narrow hall and made his way to the living room where Jimmy sat, reading Crash a book. He looked at his shoes as he sat down next to Jimmy waiting for a place to chime in at. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and sighed.

“The end… did you enjoy the story Crash?”

“Yes! Thank you Jimmy!” he stood up with his teddy bear and saluted Commander.

“Jimmy, can I talk to you… in your lab? It’s really important to me and I think I need help.” he looked at jimmy with the most serious face he has ever had.

“Of course Commander, anything for a friend!” he stood up and put a hand on Commander’s shoulder, gesturing to move forward “Shall we?” 

They walked down the hall one after the other and both entered the lab, locking the door preventing the other ‘bats to come in. 

“So what seems to be the matter Commander? My scanner is telling me that you are distressed and a bit confused…”

He couldn’t contain himself anymore, he just need to tell somebody before he hurt himself thinking too hard. “EAGLEBONES KISSED ME AND HE’S BEEN ACTING REALLY WEIRD AND I THINK HE LIKES ME AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I DON’T WANNA HURT HIS FEELINGS HE’S LIKE ONE OF MY BEST BROS!!”

Jimmy laughed and shrugged, “That’s it? You have stress levels that are so high it’s as if you just watched a man jump off of a cliff.”

“BECAUSE I’M STRESSED ABOUT IT!”

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it? Also, why did he kiss you?”

“BECAUSE I BET THAT HE WOULDN’T.” he sat down on the floor and covered his bright red cheeks.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t doubt him, he’s very capable of things Commander…” he picked up a ball from the table and tossed it to Commander, “It’s a stress ball, I believe that it should help you cope with your stress.”

“Jimmy what should I do? I don’t wanna hurt his feelings!”

“Well… you should tell him how you feel about it, and you should let him know that you aren’t interested… unless you are…. then you shouldn’t lie to him…”

“I’M NOT INTERESTED, HE’S LIKE A BROTHER!!!”

“Okay, calm down Commander, everything will be fine.” he patted his back and walked toward the door, opening it “I’ll leave you in here to collect your thoughts.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He’s freaking me out, of course I’m not interested! Even if I was he’s coming on too strong. He should play it cool instead of doing what he did.” Commander sighed  
“So I’ll ask him he does like me, if he says yes then I’ll tell him that I don’t feel the same, if he says no then I’ll ask why he’s being weird around me.” He pushed himself away from the table and stumbled out into the hallway, where he made eye contact with Eaglebones.

“Hey Commander! I just wanted to thank you again for the pizza! It was great!” he stepped a bit closer to the Commander.

“Hey, ah… Eaglebones, could I talk to you for a second? Somewhere private?” he spoke quickly as he stepped back.

“Yes of course!” he took Commander’s hand and led him into the Aquabats bedroom. “Perfect for private time right Commander?” he smiled and put a hand on his hip.

He blushed and took of his helmet  
“Yeah… I guess… Eaglebones do you… do you uhh y’know… like me?”

Eaglebones lifted up his goggles and laughed “No.”

Commander then let out a sigh of relief at the news he just heard, “Okay, then might I ask why you’ve been acting weird with me lately?”

“Well… since you were freaking out about the fan-art and the fan-fictions I decided to freak you out a little more because hey! Who doesn’t like a good prank?” He laughed and pointed at a nearby calendar “Also, it is April Fool’s Day!”

Commander smiled as he gazed at the calendar “Oh, right! I get it!”

Eaglebones leaned against a wall and crossed his arms “But...what if I did have interest in you?”

Commander started to blush a little as he brushed his fingers through his hair “Well…” he cleared his throat and looked down at the helmet in his hand, “I mean… I’d tell you that I’m not interested…”

Eaglebones wrapped his arms around Commander’s waist and pouted making puppy dog  
eyes “But we would have made a great couple!”

“R-really?!” his face bright red staring into the eyes of his false admirer, “Well… I guess-“

“I was joking Commander!” he started to blush and laughed staring into the shorter man’s wide green eyes, full of disappointment. “What if we were a couple?”

“Uhhh…” he stared down and rested his head on Eaglebones’s chest, “I don’t know, it’s crazy man!”

 

Eaglebones lifted Commander’s chin and ran his fingers through his soft light brown mane,  
“It’s not that crazy…”  
He pressed his lips against the Commander’s and closed his eyes tightly, the unforgiving temperature of the room gave him goosebumps and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Is this a joke?! Is he just joshing me again?! Should I kiss him back?!” Commander opened his mouth a little and slipped his tongue through the soft lips of the guitarist. He closed his eyes slowly and grabbed Eaglebones’s hand “This is just a joke right?” 

Ricky opened the door and stared at this portrayal of affection with his mouth wide open “Whoa!” he began to blush and fumbled to grab his jacket, and left with haste.

Eaglebones pulled away quickly and blushed “Shit…” he smiled and looked down at Commander who was looking up at him with a confused look.

“Is this a joke er… did we just make out?” he stared up at Eaglebones with his arms wrapped around him. “Eaglebones?”

“Uhhh… I … I wasn’t joking that time.” he let go of Commander’s waist and backed away from him,  
“I’m sorry I know you aren’t interested… I should’ve just left you alone.” 

“Well, I kissed back, and… I kind of liked it…” he stepped a bit closer and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Really? I thought you said you weren’t interested.”

“Well…”  
he couldn’t think straight, he had just made out with the band’s guitarist and he didn’t know why,  
“I don’t know I’M SO CONFUSED, I DON’T KNOW WHATS GOING ON, I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CREEPING ME OUT!”

“But… you like it?” 

“Yeah… I guess, I was gonna tell you that I see you like a brother but…”

“Honestly Commander, I do have a bit of a-“  
he trailed of and mumbled a little, looking down and back up again, then putting his hands behind his back.

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

“I don’t know, Commander I DO think we’d be a great couple, and I have a bit of a crush on you, because you’re attractive and hilarious and you’re so brave and kind! We’re so lucky to have somebody like you for our leader!”

Commander sighed and grabbed the collar of Eaglebones’s Rashguard and gave him a peck on the lips,  
“I’m confused.” he opened up the door and walked out silently, his eyes beckoning Eaglebones to follow. He walked out into the Aquabats Living room and looked over to Ricky, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Eaglebones looked at Ricky and giggled, “Are you alright Ricky?”

The small man gave Eaglebones a weird look, switching his vision in between Eaglebones and Commander. “Are you two going out?!” he mouthed Eaglebones and squinted.

Eaglebones raised an eyebrow and looked at Commander, then back at Ricky. “I don’t know.” He mouthed and shrugged, still following his leader.


End file.
